This invention relates to a method for the securing of objects, in particular of items of merchandise put on display, wherein an alarm is produced when the object is stolen. Furthermore, the present invention relates to an apparatus for implementing the method, wherein for the protection of objects against theft, including in particular items of merchandise put on display, provision is made for a sensor that is adapted to be affixed to the object to be secured and is connected to a checking and alarm device for activating an alarm on response of the sensor.
The surveillance of freely presented objects to protect them against theft by means of a sensor that is connected to a checking and alarm device via a current line is known in the art. When the line or the antitheft installation is manipulated or the sensor is removed, the checking and alarm device sets off an audible and visual alarm.
Moreover, sales-promoting systems are known using, for example, end-less-loop audiovisual advertising. They suffer however from the disadvantage of not allowing perfectly timed advertising relating to a particular product and geared to the specific information needs, accordingly resulting in high coverage losses.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus of the type initially referred to, which enables specific, product-related advertising while at the same time providing for reliable surveillance of the displayed object and requiring a comparatively small outlay particularly in equipment and installation.
To accomplish this object, with regard to the method of the invention it is proposed that, apart from an alarm being set off when the object is stolen, a logging function is performed when a person approaches the object or removes the object without taking it away, and at least one action is started with the logging, which action includes at least a product information about the object being displayed.
With regard to the apparatus it is proposed that it include a logging device performing a logging function when a person approaches the object on display or removes the object without taking it away, that to this effect a sensor be provided that responds when a person approaches or removes the object and is in controlling communication with the checking and alarm device, and that the checking and alarm device be connected to a product information device for presenting the displayed object.
By reason of the logging using an additional logging sensor operable on a person's approaching or removing the object connected to the checking and alarm device already provided as antitheft device, it is possible to attract a prospective customer's/viewer's interest in simple manner by presenting, for example, the function of the exhibit. Considering that essential components of the antitheft device, which generally is already provided, can be shared, a simple and economical system expansion is possible by adding the product information as a supplementary function.
Preferably, the product information about the object on display is by audiovisual devices, since this allows a comprehensive information in a particularly intensive, fast and effective way. The audiovisual product information may be output preferably by means of a product information device including a video data base with an in particular digital player and a connected visual display unit for visual display and, as the case may be, a loudspeaker and/or headset for listening.
Typically, a free presentation includes a plurality of objects. When, as a further action, events are counted and/or date and/or time of the day are saved, the detections may be stored with date and time of the day for later reference in statistical analyses in order to obtain information about the attractiveness of the object put on display. For this purpose, the checking and alarm device includes a storage memory for storing the event count and/or date and/or time of the event.
In the absence of a current event being detected, no product-related promotion will be shown, instead general advertising may be shown in the mean-time. This may include manufacturer advertising of the displayed object or market advertising. These advertising periods as well as the aforementioned statistical data obtained may be evaluated and/or sold to the manufacturers, for example.
Particularly electronic products in the fields of information technology and audio/video equipment are as a rule freely presented in substantial quantities. When a theft alarm is set off, it is therefore difficult to be able to locate the site of the theft promptly.
Therefore, it may be useful when, in the case of a theft, an audible alarm is set off and an at least visual alarm concerning the object to be secured is produced by the device provided for audiovisual product information.
In the case of a theft alarm it is thus possible to output on the visual display unit associated with the stolen object a product-related alarm notification, thereby enabling the site of the theft to be located promptly.
Using the same infrastructure, it is hence possible to place the freely presented objects under surveillance, allowing a fast, product-related visualization of the alarm on the one hand and promotion of the objects on the other hand, which results in significant cost reductions in investment and the obtainment/sale of statistical data.
It is also worth mentioning that the logging sensor is also capable of tripping further promotional actions including, for example, actions that also address the other sense organs, such as scents, wind and the like.
The sensor of the logging device may be a motion sensor. It operates to start the product information when a prospective buyer approaches or stands in front of the product on display. No additional action is required in this case.
However, the possibility also exists for the sensor of the logging device to be a removal sensor. In this event the product information is not started until the prospective buyer takes the product in his hand, showing an apparent interest in it. False activations as may be caused by a passing customer are thereby avoided.
In either event, the product information is activated when the prospective buyer is within a predetermined range in the region of the displayed product.
The sensor may also be used as a special proximity sensor for distance measurement. This distance sensor is arranged in the proximity of the displayed object to be secured and detects the distance between it and an object to be secured or a person approaching it.
Among other things, the measured distance may be evaluated for a signaling function, where appropriate, with activation of a product-related information and/or an early warning and a theft warning. When the product is removed and kept within a distance of, for example, 2 m, a logging signal may be issued, for example, by activation of an orange LED light in order to indicate to the user that his action is recorded. Should he move away from the distance sensor together with the product by a distance of more than two meters, for example, this would be interpreted as theft, and an alarm would be triggered.
When a person approaches the displayed object, the product information is started, where appropriate together with the early warning. The proximity sensor may also be configured such as to respond when the displayed object is touched. Accordingly, an action may be released on approaching, removing or touching the displayed object.
The sensor of the logging device may also be a switch, in particular a mechanical or capacitive or inductive or optoelectronic or magnetic switch.
Particularly advantageously, the sensor of the logging device is part of the antipilferage sensor arrangement, because this enables multiple use to be made of existing equipment.
In a preferred embodiment, the antipilferage sensor arrangement may include a sensor affixed to the object to be secured, which sensor is connected to the checking and alarm device through a cable wound on a cable retractor, with the sensor of the logging device being configured to detect when the wound-up cable is being pulled off the cable retractor. The cable retractor provides for a “tidy” presentation.
The sensor may be configured as a magnetic switch comprising a reed contact mounted on the enclosure of the cable retractor and a magnet fitted to the pull-out type cable.
In this arrangement it is suitable for the magnet fitted to the cable to be constructed as a cable stop resting against an abutment with the cable in roughly wound-up condition.
Such a sensor arrangement affords, inter alia, the advantage of being retrofittable with ease.
While the apparatus of the invention and the related method are primarily concerned with the securing of items of merchandise, they may also find utility in exhibitions, galleries, for example, to provide the viewer with explanations/information, and, on the other hand, in the securing of the exhibits, such as paintings, against theft. The theft detection sensor may be affixed preferably to the frame or the like, while the logging sensor is preferably a motion sensor that, on recording a viewer's presence, starts the output of information.
The present invention with its essential details will be described in more detail in the following with reference to two embodiments. In the drawings showing in a somewhat schematic view.